Behind the Mask
by Broken Wings
Summary: Syndrome is plotting on his sweet revenge on the Incredibles. And Violet is fortunate to fall into his domain, how will this affect on him later? Read and find out. Synlet pairing
1. Intro

**AN:** I just saw The Incredibles and I LOVED it! Obviously, or I wouldn't be making this story based from it! But anyways, Syndrome was my favorite character. And in my fic, he lived through the blast! Well, you'll find out all about that here soon. This is just an introduction chapter. The rest will come up shortly!

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns The Incredibles, I do not. (

* * *

The world was dark and silent. Slowly his surroundings were becoming clear. 

He could now hear the soft melodies of birds chirping away in their nests. His body felt numb from his near death experience. The first thought that sprang to his mind shortly after he came back to consciousness was **vengeance**. The obsession of being a hero in others eyes was finally over. All he wanted to do now was to make the incredible's pay for meddling in his plans. 

Slowly feeling was returning to his body. And he preferred to be numb again. The pain was unbearable. He bit his lip to prevent from screaming. The bones in his legs had shattered from his fall, his shoulder blade felt out of place, and he had a few cuts and bruises. He was fortunate that he did not go into a coma from his deadly fall.

He was not sure where he was. But the blast must have been strong enough to blow him somewhere exotic. There were trees all around him. We did he land at?

He then heard hushed voices, and children screaming in the background. _Wait, children? _

Averting his eyes towards the sound. Then he saw swing sets, children, slides, basketball courts, and a pond. He must have landed in a park.

"Are you alright there mister?"

Syndrome rolled his eyes over to the voice confronting him. It was a little boy, that looked remarkably like him at his age. He lifted a brow at the boy, "Does it look like I'm alright?" He said, with his voice croaked and dripping with sarcasm.

The boy flinched. "I'll get some help!" He said, and dashed off somewhere unknown.

_This was just great, I look like an imbecile lying here immobilized at a godforsaken children's park!_ He thought bitterly to himself. Syndrome closed his eyes, drifting back into subconsciousness until the medics would come to his rescue. In his dreams, he imagined his sweet revenge on the Incredible family. This would be a fool proofed plan...

And failure was not an option.

**A/N: So please just tell me what you think so far. This is just the introduction chapter. More will come I promise. Please just R and R. **


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Here it is, the next chapter. I might not be working with such a quick paste like this all the time though. With all the homework I having piling up on me I have a lot on my hands, and sometimes it will be difficult for me to update. But at any rate, I will do my best. Just keep the reviews coming! Nice ones please. Flames will be ignored and deleted. This story is just to relieve myself from stress. And I'm having fun plotting for this story! So I promise you that I will not neglect it!

**Disclaimer: **Pixar owns The Incredible's. Not me. Okey? So please don't sew me.

* * *

Syndrome spent months in the hospital healing up. And just before the night of his release, he escaped the hospital unnoticed before the cops would take him to jail for his criminal acts. Most likely there was now a warrant for his arrest, but it didn't matter. Now that he was healed, they would never catch him. 

It was difficult starting all over. Most of his lackeys had gone to jail after the incredible's had revealed his hide-away to the authorities. So he had to find new recruits to work under him. It was not a difficult task. And his new lair was built in a different location that was buried under the earth in the heart of his own private island that was unknown to the human eye.

Again he took his time plotting against his enemies. Creating new weapons, machines, bombs, and what not. He knew it would take years to do. All his other weapons were destroyed. All he needed was patience. He was patient before. And he could do it again. This could not fail this time.

Syndrome let out a sadistic laugh at the thought of seeing the Incredible's again and making them pay for making him look like an idiot!

_I had underestimated the strength of the incredible's. But not this time. I was a fool for not gathering all the information. If I knew that they had kids with amazing powers... maybe I could've found another way to defeat them. _He thought to himself while fidgeting with one of his gadgets. _But now that I know about each of their powers, it will only be too simple to find a way to destroy them. _

The whole Incredible family would beg for mercy at his feet. Pleading for him to spare their lives. Or...

A idea struck him.

_Why haven't I thought of this before!_

He dropped his gadget to the floor with a _clank_. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to design a blueprint for his plan. This was going to work! It was absolutely perfect!

His laugher echoed on the walls. Making some of his lackey's out side his door cringe. Knowing very well that it meant that trouble was brewing.

* * *

"_WHAT!?_" 

"That's right." Bob repeated, exhausted from the news.

"Syndrome is _alive_? But how could this be? We watched him blow up! Didn't we? His cape got stuck and-" Said Helen, but was cut off by Mr. Incredible.

"I know. But did we actually _see _him blow up?" He said, trying to be practical. "A child reported seeing a man dressed in a torn looking hereon clothing was limp in the middle of a park. Just a mile from where the explosion was. He was at the hospital for a few months, then disappeared just before his release."

"Sounds like him then. Should we tell the children?" Helen said.

"No. They have enough to worry about than some crazed villain on the loose. No. If he does return, I don't think he is any threat. As long as we are together." He said with a smile.

**Meanwhile**

"That's what _you _think Mr. Incredible." Syndrome said to himself. Watching the Incredible's in the safety of their cozy home. Unaware of the hidden camera's in there.

"Fools. All of them." He said crazily to himself without a care that he was perhaps losing his sanity. "I will show them. I will show them all."

Misses and mister Incredible exchanged kisses just then. Syndrome wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"What a vomiting display." He groaned sickly. "I don't get this whole love thing. Its just a waste."

He frowned. Deep down inside, buried beneath his cold heart was emotions that he swore never to show. It was useless. Showing feelings for another was another sign of weakness. Love was weak. He had learned that over the years.

His heart suddenly felt heavy with the thought of Mirage. She was a beautiful woman, no doubt about that. But it had been her fault for running away from him. All because of the incident between her and Mr. Incredible. He knew very well that he didn't have the guts to kill her. _Woman_, he thought. _I'll never get them. _

But after she left he was not going to allow another woman to run away from him like that. There was no room in his heart for a woman anyway. It was full of greed and hate. Nothing would ever break past his barrier that he made. Nothing.

Syndrome shut off the disgusting display of affection that was showing on the screen and walked back into his lair to continue his work.

It was going to be a long day at work.

**AN: Mauahaha! I am typing up the next chapter right now! It's already half way done. And it will skip over a few years until Violet is in Highschool. The next few chapters will be about her. Then later, Syndrome will make his appearance. **

**Warn me if any of the characters become a little OOC. Violet of course, will be OOC. But not so much. Since she will be a teenager and all. **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I am so sorry about my typo's. After I finish this story I will clean out all those nasty typo's. But in the mean time, I hope you don't mind the typo's I make. Editing just takes longer for my to update my stories, so I usually just skip that process all together. So please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own The Incredible's. Pixar does. _sighs_

* * *

Time has melted away since the incident with Syndrome. Violet was now in highschool. She looked same as she did before. Every once and a while, Violet will reflect on that victorious day when her family beat Syndrome. In some sense, she felt rather guilty for what happened to Syndrome. But then her reasonable side told her that it was for the best, after all, he tried to kill her and her family. And she was sure if he was successful in destroying them, that he would have no remorse. 

But sometimes she wondered what could have happened to him to cause him to turn into a villain. She had asked her father before, but he never gave her a complete answer. All she knew was that he was an acquaintance of her dad from a long time ago, and he then told her that it was not important anymore because he is gone now and it's in the past. But the thought still bothered her every so often.

Violet now sat in her room pouring over her History book, trying to concentrate on the boring contents stored in it. Her head pounded with frustration, and she chewed on her pencil for concentration. The cells in her brain just seemed to refuse to comprehend what she was reading anymore. So taking a short break, Violet stepped out of her room for a snack.

The house was loud, as usual. Jack-Jack was bursting into flames again while throwing a temper tantrum and Helen was trying to calm him down. Dash seemed to be missing, most likely out doors playing soccer with his friends. And her father seemed to be no where in sight. Fighting crime with Frozone no doubt.

Violet pulled the refrigerator door open to discover the goodies inside. There was a box of pizza on the bottom row. Looking over her should to make sure that her mother was still occupied with Jack-Jack, she took a slice of pizza from the box and took it back to her room without her mother being aware of it. The pizza was still cold, but cold pizza to Violet tasted just as well as a warm pizza.

Finally with her enthusiasm to study again, she sat back down and bore her eyes into the text. A smile crossed her lips. This test was going to be a piece of cake. She had been studying all night. And she was confident that she remembered everything she needed for tomorrow, so she decided to call it quits for the night.

Shutting the book, she walked outside her room again. Jack-Jack was under control now. But her mother had a worried look on her face. "Hey mom, what's wrong?" Violet asked.

"Oh, its just your father and brother haven't came home yet and its nearly a quarter after seven. They were suppose to be home by now."

"I'll go look for them while you watch Jack-Jack." Violet offered.

"No honey. I think I would prefer if _I_ went to go find Bob and Dash while you watch over Jack-Jack."

"But momm." Violet whined, wanting desperately to leave the house, even for a few minutes.

"Very well, you're a big girl, you go, I'll stay." She said.

"Okay. Be back soon." Violet promised, and ran out the front door.

"Teenagers.." Helen muttered, shaking her head.

**XoX**

Violet walked through all the parks she figured she would see Dash at. But there was still no sign of hide nor hair of him. She sighed drastically, while walking across the grounds of a wide open park. There was no one playing on the fields. It was completely clear. The color of green in the grass was fading away into brown. Leaf's were beginning to detach themselves from the limbs of trees, as her feet walked on top of the dead leaf's it made them crunch under the sole of her shoes.

A smile pursed her lips, she just loved Fall. The different color of leaf's on the trees excited her for some particular reason. The weather was at the perfect temperature for Violet's liking. And the sun didn't come out as much. Violet didn't particularly like being in the sun, which might be the cause of her being so pale like a ghost. The sun was also attracted to the dark clothing she wore a lot. Back in middle school she used to just wear all black, until she met Tony. They dated for about 1 month, and he cheated on her with one of her friends. That was men for you.

Highschool dating for Violet wasn't much different than Junior High. She had only been withfour guys, and they all either broke up with her for someone else, cheated on her with someone else, or they said that the love they had just got old. Very typical. Violet wasn't remotely interested in any other guys after that. Highschool flings was dull in her perspective. Couples would date, then break up. What was the point in that? It's senseless behavior in her opinion. But what did she know? She has never been in true love before. But perhaps one day, she will. Just not with an idiotic Highschool punk.

With her eyes searching aimlessly for her sibling, she still could not find him. Giving up, she walked back in the opposite direction in which she was going. The temperature dropped several degree's. The sky was getting darker. _"Dad and Dash are probably home right now." _She thought positively, wanting nothing more than to go home right now. She should have used the searching device to find them, but it's been having some difficulties lately, so Edna was fixing it. And she had no other source of communication with her, which was odd, for a super hero.

The walk back home was rather scary. Even for a super hero like her. The streets barely had any people. Violet was tempted to turn invisible to feel more safe, but she decided not to act like a baby. She walked home from schoolin the dark before. How was this time any different. Th

"I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.." Violet said to herself when she reached a street that was unfamiliar to her.

Her eyes surveyed the area cautiously. Her senses told her that she shouldn't be here. Her surroundings were dark and murky, she walked past a phew homeless people who were in some serious need of a bath. This was the type of place where a young girl like her could get raped at, or worse, killed. These parts of the cities was where innocent people got mugged just by passing though.

"This is just peachy.."

She let out a exasperated sigh and decided to turn back around. That was until, she spotted someone familiar. Someone with white-blonde hair streaked by quickly, not even noticing her. It was Syndromes old apprentice, Mirage. But what on earth was she doing here?

Curiosity took the best of her. Turning invisible she silently followed closely behind Mirage, watching carefully for anything that she could possibly step on to make some kind of noise. She tried to contain the sound of her footsteps and her breathing. A couple times Mirage would slow down, and look around suspiciously. Violet almost wondered if she had heard her or not, so she forced herself to stop breathing all together. Until of course, she had to take in some air in order to stay conscious.

_"What could Mirage be up to?"_ Violet wondered. "_Could she be working for a new villian? ... or maybe she retired after Syndrome died. After all, according to dad. She saved our lives_. _Well I guess I'll find out_."

She followed Mirage to a old abandoned building. At first, Violet hesitated on following. What if there was danger in there? If there was then her family wouldn't be able to save her. Since she was alone.

"_No, I can take care of myself."_ She told herself with a positive attitude. Though she could not hide how scared she felt. Then she got scared for a split second, and was beginning to walk away. "No." She mused. "_I will not be a coward. I'm going in. Mirage is up to something... I can feel it....mom and dad will understand. Hopefully." _

Despite the danger of it, Violet followed Mirage inside the old building.

**

* * *

A/N: Hehe, cliffhanger. Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring. But I promise that it will get more interesting. If you do not like Violet/Syndrome, I would stop reading this story now. Just warning you. And also, if you want to flame me, flame me. It's not going to stop me from continuing this story. **

Please, if you enjoyed my story so far, R & R.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: _38 reviews _**and not one is a flame! I've been lectured about my typo's and grammar mistakes, but they still gave me a good compliment. I am very pleased that you are enjoying this story. I really didn't expect it to be a big hit. But now that it is, I will update every minute of my free time! Enjoy this fic. and read and review at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Incredible's. But I do own Incredible merchandise.

* * *

By the time Violet made up her mind and went into the old building no one was in sight. She was almost tempted to relieve herself of her invisibility, but just to be on the safe side she remained invisible. She looked around and her eyebrows furrowed.

There was nothing in there at all. No doors, no other rooms, nothing. All that was in there was a blank solid wall 10 centimeters in front of her.

There has to be a catch to this, Violet mused. _No one disappears out of thin air. Well... unless they are as unique as I am. _

She slowly approached the brick wall and pushed her palms up against it. There didn't appear to be any secret passageways here. Or was there?

Violet mused. She slowly approached the brick wall and pushed her palms up against it. There didn't appear to be any secret passageways here. Or was there? 

Violet continued to push on the wall in different places. But nothing out of the ordinary seemed to trigger anything. "Well I guess I was wrong. Perhaps I imagined the whole thing. I am feeling a bit tired, maybe all I need is rest." Violet said aloud, "It was silly of me to think that _Syndrome _might've returned from the dead."

"Password correct." Said a computerized voice from the wall.

Violet fell backwards from her shock. On the floor she watched with wide eyes as the wall in front of her opened up into a secret passageway that led to a tunnel. The tunnel had a long red carpet inside running all the way to the other side with torches lit along the walls. However, she didn't have time to gaze at it all day. The wall was beginning to close up shortly after it had opened. Panicking she picked herself off the floor and dived into the gap in the wall, landing on the floor of the tunnel just in time before it closed up.

Her heart pounded a million miles per second. Her mind was racing on what to do next. What word had activated the password? Was it something she said or pushed? Violet tried to think back on her actions, and her choice of words.

"_Of course!_" Violet thought, "_I said Syndrome's name. That must be the password. So I was right. She is still working for him. And that confirms that he is still alive then._"

She gulped. Her arch nemesis was still alive. But how could that be? He blew up! She saw him blow up. Or did she? Maybe by some miracle he survived the blast. Well it was obvious that he had. Who else would create such a password.

Reviving from her shock, she stood up and looked down the long tunnel. It was then she realized that only half of it was lit up by torches. The other half of the tunnel was pitch black.

She traveled down the hallway until she reached the dividing line between light and darkness. If she took a torch from the wall there would be a floating torch walking through the tunnel to any spectators that may be watching. But if she went without a torch, she would be blind within the darkness. Her choices were limited. Either way there were many chances of getting caught in this situation.

With her inner instinct Violet leaned up on the tip of her toes to reach one of the torches on the walls. She never noticed that there was another torch besides her's missing on the wall.

With a lit torch in hand, she stepped into the darkness. Shadows danced along the walls as she walked down it slowly. Her invisibility was off now. She figured if she went into the darkness unaware of her surroundings because she had no light then she would not know what to expect. All in all, there was not many options. She just hoped that she made the right decision.

It felt like she had been walking down the tunnel for hours, but in reality it was only minutes when she finally reached a door. She examined it, wondering how she able to get in. There was no knob on the door, and she already tried pushing on it. Nothing worked. There must be a catch to it. Violet just had to find out what that was exactly.

There was a sound down the tunnel of a wall opening up then it was soon welcomed by echoing footsteps. Violet's eyes grew wide, her mind scrambled on what to do. She put the fire out on the torch and went into invisible mode sitting the torch on the ground somewhere. It would seem rather strange to the oncoming visitor if there was a floating torch.

A man in a strange uniform awfully similar to the ones Syndrome's goons wore before, was approaching. Violet covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from breathing out too loudly. As the footsteps grew nearer and nearer. Violet's heartbeats grew louder and louder. She was almost surprised that the sound of her heartbeat didn't giveaway her hiding place. But as the man approached the door, he was unaware of her presence, and was obviously unaware of the unlit torch beside his left foot.

The man said _"Syndrome is the best_" and a computer keyboard popped out beside the door. Violet squinted her eyes and paid close attention to the numbers he pushed. He was a quick typist, it was almost hard to memorize what he typed in. But somehow she managed. There was a _click _sound of many locks being undone from behind the door, then it opened abruptly and closed instantly when he entered. It was far too quick for her to sneak but from a glimpse of it she could see that there was no one inside. Violet waited for a moment to give the man time to walk far from the door, for when she came in he wouldn't be suspicious about the door opening automatically by itself.

Violet approached the door and cleared her throat. She hoped that the computer had no voice activator to it. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and her forehead and palms were starting to sweat from being so nervous. She clenched her fists, and licked her dry lips so she could speak.

"Syndrome is the best." Violet exclaimed clearly and loudly.

Nothing.

"Syndrome is the best." Violet repeated, this time more weakly.

Nothing.

"Syndrome is the best!" Violet said more forcefully this time.

"Password denied."

Her heart leaped out of her chest.

"State name."

Violet froze. This was not going as well as she had hoped. The security was tighter than she had expected. She couldn't say her name, nor could she just stand there and not say anything. It would probably let lose some kind of trap or laser guns or something.

Then a flying object flew out of some kind of opening in the wall. It paused in front of where she stood and scanned the area, starting from the left, Violet held her breath when it crept towards her direction. When it did reach her direction, it stopped. And then all hell broke lose.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Screamed the computerized voice.

Violet jumped and ran for it. The tunnel that was once dark was now flashing with red and yellow lights. She only hoped that she could make it out of there before someone caught her. Unfortunately the door swung open and half a dozen troops were marching in her direction. But she noticed that they paused.

"There is no body here." Said the leader.

Violet stopped running so that they couldn't hear the sound of her footsteps. But she still kept itching towards her freedom.

"Move out of my way." Said a feminine voice ordered. Violet turned around to see Mirage push her way past the troops.

"Allow me." She said, and pulled out a gadget from her pocket. It looked like a large remote. She pressed a bottom on it, and it scanned the area. On the computerized screen it showed a girl standing before them, Mirage looked up but saw no one. At first she wondered if maybe something was wrong with her computer then she peered down at the name of the girl that said, Violet Parr. She pointed her boney finger in Violet's direction. "She's right there! Get her!"

"But there's nothing there, miss!"

"Yes there is! It's one of the Incredible's daughter. She's invisible! Get her, now!" She ordered.

They were coming right for Violet now. She didn't know what to do. So she just ran. Once they heard the pounding of her feet hitting the floor they quickened their paste and was inches behind her. When they were close enough to her one took out a stun-gun type appliance that zapped her.

Violet felt her body stiffen, she tried to scream but she couldn't. Bolts of electricity ran through her veins paralyzing her. Just before collapsing to the floor she felt herself turn visible again. The last thing she saw was approaching feet, then everything turned black...

**

* * *

A/N: I can't believe it's almost Thanksgiving. Hopefully I can post Chapter 4 up. I will be really busy this week because I have a huge Psychology test to study for, then a Zoology test. So its really hectic right now. I looked over this chapter twice for typo's but I'm sure I still have some in there. So I am sorry to those of you who are very agitated about that stuff. But anyway... I will update as soon as possible. Meanwhile, R & R!! Feed me good compliments to make my life much easier. You can even feed me flames if you want, it gives me something to laugh about. P**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** OMG! I can't believe I finally made this chapter. I'm so sorry about the dely. I've just been so busy, its not even funny. I just got a new boyfriend, that I really care about, and so I've been spending my time with him. My cousin ran away, school finals were coming up. Everything was just hell for me.

It's Christmas morning for me in Kansas. And as a gift to you, here is this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. -yawn-**

* * *

It took time for Violet to shake herself from the thick cloud in her mind. She started to stir, and immediately realized that she was lying on a stone cold floor. Violet jerked, and her breathing became rapid from her shock of her whereabouts. Her eyes darted all around the foreign room. She was in a grey prison with iron bars.

Violet quirked a curious brow at the bars. It seemed all too simple for her to escape. She slowly rose to her feet, and reached out a hand for the bars. Her fingers inched closer and closer until she touched it. Then a wave of electricity shot through her entire body. Violet screamed, and fell back. Then the cell walls echoed with an evil laughter.

She knew the laughter all to well. But at first, she didn't think it could be possible. Until she lifted her gaze from the floor, into the eyes of an old foe.

Syndrome.

His lips twisted into his trademark smile, "I suppose you've noticed that my prison cells are made fool proof. Just perfect for the rest of your family, don't you think?"

Violet just glared.

"No? - But it's a special gift. Just for you, and the rest of the Incredible's."

"You led me here on purpose didn't you!" Violet shouted, finding strength to jump to her feet once more.

"Actually, it wasn't my intention until you willingly wondered into my lair. When my men saw you on the surveillance camera, I knew that you would be perfect to start off with."

Violets eyes darkened, "Leave my family alone." She said to Syndrome venomously.

Syndrome blinked his eyes, and then have a hardy laugh. Then he approached the cell, and his eyes pierced through hers. His stare sent shivers down her spine. She knew that she was under his mercy.

"I am going to have my revenge on you and your precious family... you all will regret meddling with my plans."

He turned his back to her, and started to walk away.

"We'll stop you." Violet said sternly, standing tall and straightening her shoulders.

He paused in his tracks, and without turning around said, "I doubt that."

**XoX**

Ms. Incredible paced back and forth by the front door. She kept irritably nibbling at her finger nails from being aggravated by her daughters disappearance.

"Should I go looking for her?" Bob asked his wife. They had been waiting for Violets return for 3 hours now.

Helen stopped, and looked in thought. "I think its best. But who will look after the kids?"

"You will of course." Bob said.

"What? No, I am going with you. She is my daughter too."

"Someone has to stay home and watch over Dash and Jack-Jack. Friesian and I have it handled."

Helen considered the possibilities for a moment. Then her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Very well. Its way past the children's bedtime, so I will stay here and watch over them while you go look for Violet. I just pray she is not in an moral danger."

"She better not be with any boys." Bob said stiffly. He knew what went through teenager girls brains twenty-four seven. Boys. The very thought sickened him. But this was all apart of his fatherly role.

"Enough Bob. I know Violet, and she wouldn't sneak off with some group of wild teenager boys." Helen debated, then thought about it for a moment, "well... maybe.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going right now." Bob said, and called up his old friend.

Dash ran into the room, and stood inches in front of his mom. Helen grabbed her heart, startled by his sudden appearance. Not wanting him to hear what his father was discussing with Friesian, she pulled him into another room.

"What is it sweetie?" Helen cooed.

"When is Violet coming home? I need to show her something cool!" Dash said, unaware of the seriousness of his sisters absence.

"Honey, she is-" Helen chose her words carefully, "She's having a late night study group with a bunch of friends. And she asked to stay over at Amy's house. You remember her friend Amy now don't you?"

"But it's a school night," Dash frowned, "You never let me stay over at a friends house on a school night."

"Well this is a different situation hun. They're studying."

"Yeah, studying boys." Dash said.

"Enough now. Your sister will not be home until morning or sooner."

Dash gave a devastated sigh and departed.

"At least I hope." Helen whispered to the empty room.

**Xox**

Violet shifted from her spot in a shadowy corner. She rubbed her hands over her arms to keep warm. The cell she was in was cold as ice, she could even see her own breath before her eyes. Violet's hands were numb from the cold, as well as the rest of her body. Earlier she tried to rock back and forth to keep her blood pumping at least, but now she had given up on any body movements.

Despite the cold, all she could think about was home and her family. A tear almost threatened to run down her cheek, but she forced it back. Just in case Syndrome or his goons were watching. She did not want him to see her weakness. Even though he knew them well.

The more she thought about her family, the more depressed she got. Her thoughts lingered for a while, then there was a squeak coming from beside her foot. Looking down, she saw a petite mouse sniffing at her shoe.

A small smile came across her lips. "H-hello li-itle g-guy." She stuttered from the cold.

The mouse cocked its head to the side, looking pathetically up at her with its beady little eyes. Then there was a sound of the cell door opening, and the mouse ran away. Violets attention went to the door.

Mirage stood there in the door, guards were behind her so Violet knew she couldn't escape even with the door wide open. Violet's mouth watered as she saw a plate of food in her hands.

"Here are your rations for today." Mirage said, and put the plate in front of Violet.

Violet looked at the small portion of food she was offered and crinkled her nose.

"I'm sorry." Mirage said.

Violet's eyes shot up, and looked into Mirage's sympathetic eyes. She felt like saying thank you, but her lungs wouldn't allow it.

"I will see if I can fetch you a blanket or not. You may be Syndrome's prisoner, but we can't have you die. Yet." With that, Mirage closed the door behind her and left with the guards.

Violet blinked at the blank space of air in which Mirage once stood. Was she for real? Was she honestly feeling sorry for her? Or was this apart of one of their twisted games. After all, Violet always thought that Mirage would be through with Syndrome after what he did. But since Syndrome is alive, why not beat the odds of Mirage returning to him?

She looked at her food knowing that if she didn't grab for it soon that it would be cold within seconds. So picking up her plate she scarfed down her meal like a ravage animal. Warmth returned to her body a little, and some of her strength came back as well. There was just a half of the food left, and she was just about to take a bite of it when the mouse scurried back to her. He looked up at her in a pathetic way like a dog did when begging for food.

Violet sighed in defeat, and offered the mouse the remains of her meal. "Enjoy." She said. And leaned against the corner of the wall again.

Just as she was getting settled in, Mirage returned. She threw in a blanket and left without a word. Violet swiped the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around herself. The blanket was already warm from wherever it came from, and her body felt relieved from the heat.

Violet yawned, and snuggled into the blanket. For 5 minutes she was comfortable, but then her thoughts kept lingering back to her family and how worried they must be for her. She wanted so bad to somehow tell them that she was alright. But Syndromes goons had stripped her of all her gadgets. So there was no possible way of contact. And to make things worse, they took away her super suit, and gave her grey rags to wear instead. She didn't know when this arrangement was made, but it must have been she was unconscious.

A sudden sound of a siren being set off pulled her out of her dream-like state. Guards were running about everywhere, and she heard just bits of what they were saying.

"There's an intruder at the entrance, we must hurry." Once guard said.

Violet gasped, and her heart soared. "Dad.."

**A/N: I know, I know. There are many mistakes in this. But guess what! Its 1:05AM in the morning, and its Christmas morning! So this is like my Christmas gift to all of you. I hope you don't mind my typo's, because I am so tired. But I knew how much you guys have been wanting me to continue this. So I did work on it some. And maybe I will have 5 up before New Years. And I will edit this chapter later on. **

**So Merry Christmas to all! And a Happy New Years!**


End file.
